Mañanas húmedas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Sin tener nada que ver con la lluvia. Luka y Marinette amaban esas mañanas húmedas.


El sonido lo sosegaba, lo arrullaba como una nana, sus ojos azules somnolientos miraban afuera de la ventana, las nubes grises y las gotas que se pegaban en el cristal y se resbalaban, deslizándose por la cornisa.

Estaba lloviendo, pero no hacía frío, era más bien húmedo.

Le gustaba la lluvia, aquel sonido hipnótico y tranquilizante que lo adormecía. Luka estaba escuchándola recostado en su cama, pero no estaba solo, Marinette estaba con él, también disfrutando y escuchando esa balada agridulce, esa suave nana que producía la lluvia al chocar contra el techo.

—Ma—Ma—Marinette—llamó con su voz tranquila, ella lo miró, viendo sus ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo—Otra vez, quiero escucharte...

No se refería a que quería escucharla hablar. Cuando la apegó más a su cuerpo, supo lo que quería, no era solo escuchar sus latidos. No era suficiente tenerla abrazada, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia como el de su corazón. Necesitaba más, Marinette esbozó una sonrisa de lado y un brillo apareció en su mirada, su cuerpo también lo extrañaba.

Las sabanas cubrían tanto la desnudez de la chica como la del joven. Marinette apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y besó la piel que exhibía el guitarrista, quien hizo lo mismo con la piel de ella.

La muchacha disfrutaba tanto esa sensación que soltó un jadeó. Amaba la forma en que la lengua trazaba líneas sobre su cuello. Sus mejillas ardían al rojo vivo por tanta fogosidad, que dejó que el guitarrista siguiera recorriéndola con sus habilidosos dedos, devorando con sus manos toda la piel que se exponía, acariciando sus pechos su vientre.

—Mmm... Luka.

—Quiero seguir escuchando...—musitó lamiéndole el lóbulo.

Ella siguió jadeando, produciendo sonidos que extasiaban al guitarrista ante las caricias que ahora le propiciaba en su parte intima. Cuando un fuerte gemido quiso dejar salir, Marinette se encontraba suprimiéndolo en la boca de Luka, al estar unidas. Su ritmo era hambriento y la chica tardo en poder devolvérselo.

Cuando acabó, Marinette cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo aquellos besos recorriendo devuelta en su piel, al mismo tiempo que le abría

Las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, ocasionando que acabe retorciéndose entre las sábanas bajo el calor su cuerpo, al sentir su miembro armándose pasaron por su cavidad.

Ah... Luka si sabía cómo quitarle el sueño.

Segundo a segundo, sentía algo caliente debajo de su vientre y que se había colocado muy profundo. Le hizo emitir un grito, mientras se arqueaba y movía las caderas.

Gritó su nombre, soltando el poco aire que le quedaba. Luka aferró sus muslos, alzándolos, queriendo entrar en ella tanto como le era posible. Quería hacerla suya por completo.

Viendo la expresión de satisfacción de la chica, comenzó a mover hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Un vaivén que era lento al comienzo y luego profundo. Era una sensación tan sublime que todo su mundo se había reducido a la habitación que se había vuelto demasiado caliente para el par.

Marinette estaba roja, inundada por todo el placer que le era generado, gemidos cada vez más altos, como las embestidas que aumentaban la intensidad.

Estaba enloqueciendo la chica, que movía sus caderas sin parar. La temperatura de los dos individuos habían subido, los cuerpo sudaban y suspiraban llenos de placer.

Ya no lo soportaba, le faltaba tan poco para llegar.

—Más, más—pedía la chica al borde de la cúspide.

A Luka también le faltaba poco.

Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y profundas. Hasta que llegaron al extremo, marcas de uñas se marcaron en el cuerpo del joven y gritos armoniosos se escucharon en la habitación.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, llenos del otro, ambos dejaron que sus cuerpos se relajaran, todavía recuperándose del reciente orgasmo. Entretanto, Luka oía el sonido de su corazón, de la lluvia, de su respiración. Marinette pensaba lo mismo al oír esos sonidos que se habían vuelto sus favoritos. Amoldándose y creando una hermosa melodía. Era perfecto.

—Amo estas mañanas —musitó la joven, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo en el pecho del chico.

—Yo también las amo. —expresó con una sonrisa mientras su mentón estaba encima de la cabeza de la chica.

Sin tener nada que ver con la lluvia. Luka y Marinette amaban esas mañanas húmedas.


End file.
